<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swear Jar by Megasaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370052">Swear Jar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur'>Megasaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drunk Drabbles [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>dad!bucky, daughter - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: This prompt is for @the-ss-horniest-book-club courtesy of @boinky-and-bonky &lt;3 Go easy on me. It has been a while. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dad!bucky X Daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drunk Drabbles [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swear Jar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>

</p><p>Bucky’s daughter was about four when he heard a curse fall from her mouth. He wasn’t expecting it as he consistently caught himself before blurting them out around her. He knelt down to her level, </p><p>“Sweetheart, can you take a break from playing?” She looks at her dad with her big blue eyes wondering why, but sets her toys down anyways “We don’t say that word.” He chided calmly. </p><p>“What word daddy?” Her head tilts in question. </p><p>A bit of silence falls between them before he decides to repeat it. “Fuck.” He repeats the word that prompted the conversation and her eyes widen slightly. “Where did you even hear that word?” </p><p>“Uncle Sammy.” She replied almost immediately and he laughed, shaking his head. </p><p>A grumble along the lines of “Of course I was Uncle Sam.” And he looked back to her kissing her cheek then holding her at arms length to drive home the point. “As long as you know not to say it again.” </p><p>“Promise daddy.” Sticking her pinky out she waited for Bucky to lock his with it. “No more saying the word fuck.” He gave her a look and she slapped her hand over her mouth with a giggle. </p><p>—</p><p>Later in the day Bucky called Sam.</p><p>“Oh yeah and thanks for teaching her the word fuck.” Bucky rolled his eyes even though Sam couldn’t see him. </p><p>“Me? Are you sure it wasn’t you?” Then he remembered Bucky only cursed in Russian if she was around. </p><p>“Oh yes she immediately told me she learned it from you. Didn’t even hesitate.”</p><p>“Oh so it’s like that now huh? Four year olds snitching in the snap of a finger?” Sam jokes, causing them both to laugh. </p><p>“Sam she’s around enough stuff she shouldn’t be at her age as it is, I just need you to watch your mouth.” </p><p>“Yeah yeah. I’ll watch it.” Sam agreed. </p><p>“I’m gonna start a swear jar for you next time I hear one from her.” Bucky jokes, not thinking he would actually have to follow through.</p><p>—</p><p>Two months later Bucky took his daughter shopping with the money from Sam’s swear jar as it had started to overflow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>